


Pin Drop

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Grillby is not good at sports.





	Pin Drop

Grillby returned from bowling night a husk of the monster he once was.  He looked like a campfire caught out in a rain shower struggling to keep burning.  Loss was written all over him, from the rumpled collar of his loud bowling shirt to the tired flickering of his misshapen hands.  

Sans heard the door open and was pulled out of what he had hoped would be a lazy, all night nap.  He rolled over to face his husband.  "i know that look.“  Sans sighed.  "bro would tell you the important thing is everyone had fun.  that’s pretty cool advice, right?”

“I didn’t have fun.”  Grillby shed his bowling clothes in waves, leaving them wherever they came off as he made it over to the bed.  

“eh, well.” Sans shrugged.  "that was all i got.“

Grillby lay down next to him and seemed to examine him.  Sans hoped he wasn’t waiting for some more encouraging words, because he really was out.  

"night, grillbz.”

Grillby grunted, like the  rumble of an active furnace, and rolled away.  He took off his glasses and dropped them on the nightstand.

“i mean, i’m disappointed in you, sure, ‘cause i sure care about that stuff, but i’ll get over it someday."  

"Your head looks like a bowling ball."  

Sans waited for him to elaborate on that, but after a few seconds silence he knew that was all he was getting.  No wonder Grillby had to turn away from him.  Sans was too much of a painful reminder.

"everyone says romance is dead.  you just bowled me over with that line.”

“Good night, Sans.”

Sans snickered and scooched up behind him so he could press his bowling ball head against Grillby’s back while he slept.  


End file.
